falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Teddy bear (Fallout 3)
|weight =1 |value =3 |edid =TeddyBear01 |baseid = |quests =''Toys for Tots'' The Coyotes Saving (or Savaging) Sergeant Teddy Bear Necessities |footer = Teddy bear in the Fallout 3 intro }} The teddy bear is a miscellaneous item in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics A teddy bear is a child's toy shaped like a little bear made from soft fabric and stuffing used for play and comfort. In both games they are typically found in childrens' bedrooms and play areas. They are also found posed and propped up in strange places, such as sitting in chairs or playing chess, notably interacting with garden gnomes. They can also be used as ammunition for the Rock-It Launcher in Fallout 3. Variant * Sergeant Teddy Locations ''Fallout 3'' ''Fallout: New Vegas'' Related quests ''Fallout 3'' * Toys for Tots ''Fallout: New Vegas'' * The Coyotes * Saving (or Savaging) Sergeant Teddy * Bear Necessities Notes ''Fallout 3'' * Larger teddy bears can be found in various locations throughout the wasteland. Giant teddy bears can be found in the Red Racer factory and at SatCom Array NN-03d. The teddy bear at the Red Racer factory can be found on a hanging tricycle; the player character must shoot the bear down, or jump up to it using the nearby barrels. The giant teddy bear at the SatCom Array NN-03d must be blasted out from behind the wooden boards with a large explosion. There is also an over-sized teddy bear at Olney Powerworks in the "Easter egg" bathroom. * When collecting different sized teddy bears: You must not have any other teddy bears in your inventory before or during the time you have the larger size bear, otherwise when you drop it, it will revert to the default size. * Yew's bear charm has the same world model as a teddy bear. * There are some interesting compositions involving garden gnomes and bears in some locations added by the Broken Steel add-on, specifically in Old Olney underground. * Teddy bears can also be looted from feral ghoul corpses sometimes. * If one of the larger bears is picked up and dropped more than once it will revert to its original size. * The teddy bears can be sold to Midea after completing Free Labor. Wernher claims that she buys them for the baby (she also buys any other toys you have). You receive caps for every toy you give her. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' * Teddy bears are unlimited in New Vegas, as they can be found in toy boxes, which are, in some cases capable of re-spawning items inside of them. Due to the very small list of items considered "toys" by these containers, the chances for bears are fairly good. * Other variants for the teddy bears are Sergeant Teddy and Mister Cuddles. * Doctor Dala in Old World Blues has an obsession over teddy bears. * Teddy bears can often be found on tunnelers from the Lonesome Road add-on. Gallery Bearcollection_chop.jpg|Fun things to do: start a teddy bear collection! Zane's -1 child.jpg|Larger teddy bear in the Zane house in Minefield Olney_undergrnd1.jpg|One of the gnome/bear compositions in Old Olney underground. Gnome and teddy wilson.jpg|A gnome trying to iron a teddy bear outside the Old Olney S. Wilson Building (only visible using console commands) Gnome.jpg|Old western movie scene at Adams Airbase. Sewer waystationTeddy bears behaving badly 1.jpg|Teddy bears behaving badly at the Sewer waystation Sewer waystationTeddy bears behaving badly 2.jpg|Teddy bears behaving badly at the Sewer waystation Sewer waystationTeddy bears behaving badly 3.jpg|Teddy bears behaving badly at the Sewer waystation RR_factory_interior.jpg|Factory floor of the Red Racer factory with the oversized teddy bear FO3 Sniper Shack drunk teddy.jpg|Drunk teddy at the Sniper shack TeddyDinoFight.jpg|Fight between a dino and a teddy bear in The Gray GiantTeddyBrighter.jpg|Giant teddy bear found inside the SatCom Array NN-03d (barricaded, only visible using console commands) GnomeAndTeddyPoker.jpg|Playing strip poker in the S. Wilson Building Video How to get the Legendary teddy bear from SatCom Array NN-03d Category:Fallout 3 miscellaneous items Category:Fallout 3 quest items Category:Rock-It Launcher ammunition Category:Fallout: New Vegas miscellaneous items ru:Плюшевый мишка nl:Teddy Bear de:Teddybär